


New Years musing

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: 5 times Fitz kisses Simmons and one time Simmons kisses Fitz [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Part Two, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Six<br/>“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” They screamed. Jemma leaned in to Fitz and his arm dropped firmly around her.<br/>"Oh, Goodness. It’s freezing!" She said bouncing on her toes to try and generate some more heat.<br/>"That is what the weather does in January."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years musing

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of a prompt fill from Tumblr that got out of hand. The ever so lovely Sherlolly-is-jolly requested Five Times Fitz Kissed Simmons and one time Simmons Kissed Fitz.

2\. “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” They screamed. Jemma leaned in to Fitz and his arm dropped firmly around her.  
"Oh, Goodness. It’s freezing!" She said bouncing on her toes to try and generate some more heat.  
"That is what the weather does in January."  
It’s been three years since graduation, and they went to Fitz’s home for New Years. They had been at Jemma’s for Christmas, and had driven up to visit his mum two days after.  
"Wow,” It hit him how long he had known Simmons. He glanced over at her steering them both inside and away from his mum's group of rowdy drunk single mothers. They were both buzzed. Well, not quite, Jemma was a little beyond buzzed, but definitely not drunk, yet, but the way she was clutching the bottle of champagne in her hands was mapping a path to a really bad hangover.  
“What?” Jemma asked when she noticed him staring.  
“Happy New Year." Fitz smiled.  
"Happy New Year, Fitz." Jemma smiled back, and Fitz couldn’t help himself. He dropped a kiss on her cheek, dropping his eyes away when hers shot up.  
"I figure that I dragged you away from that guy back at SHIELD to come home with me. Might as well make sure you don’t miss your midnight kiss."  
"I’m not even going out with him." Jemma muttered.  
"Oh," Fitz replied. "Well, anyway.”  
“The least you could have done is given me a proper kiss. I don’t have cooties you know.”  
“I know that Jemma don’t be ridiculous.”  
“I’m just saying I’m not wholly unappealing-”  
“Of course you aren’t. I just didn’t want to overstep my bounds-”  
“I’m just saying that lots of people would like to kiss me- ofph!”  
At that moment Fitz spun her around pulling her close with a hand on her waist. His face was less than an inch from her’s and she could swear she’d never seen a bluer color.  
“I know there are people wanting to kiss you, I’m painfully aware of the fact.” Fitz murmured.  
“Oh,” Jemma whispered. “Well,”  
“I kills me to see you with these guys who don’t deserve you. I need you to know that.”  
“Right, yes.”  
“It’s just,” Fitz took a step back, his hand falling from her waist. “You’re my best friend in the world, I can’t lose you to some shitty relationship.”  
“Right. Well.”  
Noise spilled in through the front door as Lorna Fitz and her friends tumbled in crooning an old lullaby.  
Jemma and Fitz quickly broke off. In the guest room, Jemma downed the rest of the bottle and then a half of another one and got to wake up peacefully ignorant to the whole interaction.  
Fitz on the other hand, was left wondering what had come over him. He settled on the idea that he was feeling stupid and drunk and possessive, and shoved the whole thing away. Except that some nights, nights that became more and more frequent after joining Coulson's team, he couldn't help but air out the curiosity of what would have happened if he really had kissed her. Or again, technically, he did land one on her cheek.


End file.
